A Time Gone By
by Constanza Rose
Summary: "I thought that your heart belonged to the princess." Sonic nodded "Yes but still sometimes not even the heart knows what it wants, sometimes it only becomes clear when something or someone is gone."  One shot.


**Okay this was an idea that I have had for a long while and it bugged me so much that I had to write it. I mean it even hunted my dreams, so here it is. Enjoy! Warning : This is a very different Sonamy. **

A Time Gone by

True love. Eternal love. Young Love and old love. Unrequited love. So many ways to describe this wonderful and treacherous word. It can mean so much and so little at the same time. Passionate love, foolish love and first love. Just saying the word makes your cheeks glow warmly, the mouth to quiver, and your heart to race. It was never a surprise for Amy when the thought of true, passionate love bumped in her head that her heart was ready to burst. Unfortunately it was the unrequited, foolish love that would follow and stomp all over her dreams.

But Amy Rose was all past that now, three years of marriage would do that. Now she was into stable and practical love with her husband Daniel Blanc, a doctor at Station Square's University Hospital. Amy, now 24, was working at a bakery and learning the business so that one day she could open her own shop. Yes life was good, Amy was very content with her life till one night she had a dream that would awaken her passionate heart. A dream about her first young love, Sonic the hedgehog.

She hadn't thought of or seen him in ten years, she was too busy moving on and forgetting about him. So why was she now dreaming of him and the old days and why did she felt so love sick all over again after eight years? Amy got up to start her day before the alarm clock had its chance to awake her, her husband letting out a loud yawn was left to that task. Amy kept thinking of her dream as she fixed their breakfast and wondering if it was so kind of sign.

"Good morning honey." Said the white hedgehog cheerfully as he sat down at the table with his newspaper.

"Good morning." Replied Amy kissing his cheek and placing his plate in front of him. "Anything good today in the paper?" she asked. "I don't know if it's good but it's defiantly a surplice." He said nervously as he slowly turned the paper for Amy to see. "_Someone up there has a sick sense of humor if that dream was a sign", _the front page of the paper said: _Sonic the Hedgehog to be wed to_ Princess Sally Alicia Acorn. Daniel jumped at the sound of a coffee mug hitting the floor. "Am, are you okay?" he asked, garbing for a nearby washcloth. "Fine. Sorry I don't know what happen. Let me clean that up."

Xxx

The cold city air felt great as Amy walked to her job. She didn't know why the announcement in the paper shocked her so much. It really wasn't that much of a surprise; Sonic was always in love with Sally. It was about time he settle down, with Eggman long gone and the only enemies existing were political. Sonic the hedgehog, married. Would she get an invite? She hoped not. Amy breathed in deep and watched her breath appear in the cold air, she was grateful that Daniel didn't say anything more about the announcement; they acted like the mug incident never happen. In fact that was she was going to do, pretend that the engagement never happen and that Sonic never existent.

XXX

"Hey honey, I'm home." Daniel called out.

"I'm in the kitchen; dinner will be ready in a minute." Amy answered back. The white hedgehog walked in to hug and kiss his lovely wife. Amy giggled asking "Why was your day?"

"Same as always and yours?"

"Same." Replied Amy as she set the table. "Oh, this came in the mail for you." Amy's eyes widen when he pulled out a large golden envelope from his brief case. Amy took it and stared at the shining letters saying: To Miss Amy Rose. _He still doesn't know that I'm Mrs. Amy Blanc, well guess I never did tell him I was married. _"Well aren't you going to open it? It looks really special." Her husband asked tenderly. Amy shook her head and set it aside. "No, not right now, let's eat before our food gets cold."

Amy was dressed in her favorite comfy pajamas and curled up in her favorite place in the apartment. The window she sat at looked over most of the city; Amy loved looking at all the light shining in the distance. She sighed looking away from the breath taking view and turned back to the open envelope. Once more her pulled out the golden card and read out loud to herself:

Miss Amy Rose

The pleasure of your company

is requested at the engagement party of

Sir Sonic the Hedgehog

And

Princess Sally Alicia Acorn

On Saturday the 6, November

6'o clock in the evening

At Acorn Castel

New Mobotroplois

Amy put the card back and looked back out the window. It was really happening and she was invited, at least she not in the wedding party. Cream was the only one who came to her wedding and her mother Vanilla of course, everyone else was too busy or she just lost touch with them. In a way Amy was glad that she got an invitation, it meant that she wasn't forgotten. After all she had her role in helping saving and protecting the world a few times. Just then something pop in her head about the date on the card she got up to look at her wall calendar. The party was in two week and it was the day after the grand opening of the freedom fighter Museum. "Well at least I don't have to buy another ticket. Now that's knocking two birds with one stone. And I wasn't even going to go to the opening." Amy thought out loud. The Museum was Sally's idea to celebrate the years of peace and to remember everyone who had sacrifice for it. Sally even wrote a letter to Amy asking if she could donate her piko piko hammer to the cause. Reluctantly Amy agreed, Sally had her dream boy so why not her hammer too.

But Amy had had her little taste of being with Sonic and dose where thing that she would never forget.

"Hey beautiful." Amy looked over at the doorway to see her husband standing there and giving her a seductive look. "Hey what you doing tonight?" "Planning my life in two weeks." Amy said smirking, trying to sound interested. "How about I plan you life the next twenty minutes?

"Twenty?" Amy replied pointing to a clock.

"Okay ten or fifteen. Give or take."

"You're a dork." Amy squealed as Daniel swooped her up in his arms and carried her to their room. He laid her on the bed and whispered in her ear, "Just go I know you want too."

XXX

The Crowd outside the new Museum was huge and their cheers grow louder as their hero and future King walked onto the platform. He was as handsome as ever as he flashed his winning smile and waved to the crowd. No one would know it but deep inside he was nervous and the only one who could see this was Amy. She looked over she back sunglasses to stare at his wonderful green eyes, she remember how they would shine when a new challenge would come along, now they seem clam and tame. She scolded herself for fawning over him but kept on admiring how he looked in his navy blue uniform with gold trim. As the crowds cheers began to die down Amy pushed her glasses back into place and listened to what her old friend had to say.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for being here with us today. I know it's cold out right now but it means a lot to me to the princess and of course to the freedom fighters," Sonic gestured to the group on the stage with him, Amy joined the clapping as she scanned the group over. Bunnie and Antonie D'coolette, Rotor, Tails, Mina, and Cream where all there, Amy was not surprise to see that Knuckles, Juile-su, Rouge or Shadow weren't among them. "Without their hard work and sacrifice our world would be very different. Of course there where others who had help and though they could not be here with us today I know that as long as I live I will never forget them. Before I hand the spot light over to Princess Sally I would like to intrudes the coordinator of this museum, Ms. Vanilla Rabbit." A well aged Vanilla stood up from her chair to wave to the people below. "I think that's enough from me so I will now hand the stage over to my beautiful fiancé." Beautiful didn't even begin to describe the tomboy princess, she wore her long brown hair in a braid, and her forest green looked festive with her black high heel boots. Ms. Vanilla handed her a pair of golden scissors and with a simple snip the museum was officially open to the public.

Amy waited patiently to enter the building as the waves of people filled the lobby, finally when she got inside she saw what the holdup was. The first exhibit was in a small glass box and in it were the iconic red and white shoes that Sonic used to ware. A smile formed on her face as she stood in front of them, then it dawn on her the Sonic was not wearing shoes similar to them, he was wearing boots. Amy giggled to herself, her heart beating with the same excitement that it used to many years ago. Clothes, boots, marriage, he actually grew up and somehow that never seem possible. Amy stepped any to let other people stare the miracle, though they would get it and walked around to see the other exhibits. The walk down memory lane was not as bad as she thought it would be, every item held a special story and secret. Sally's old hand held computer was there, Rotor's tool belt, Tail's x-tornado, Antonie's sword and Bunnie's hat, it was all here. Even replicas of Eggman's swat bots and badies were here, Amy's favorite was the life scale model of the old hide out. The sounds of kids laughing and screaming as they slide into the club using the secret passages warmed her heart even more and even awaken the martial side of her. Yes, Sally and Ms. Vanilla did a great job and Amy even thought that when, if ever, she had kids the first place she would take them would be here. Amy could believe all the pictures and posters they had with her on them, group photos, action photos and even of one with her and sonic. Amy was looking up at one when a group of high pinched squeals caught her attention. "Look mommy! They have it here too!" "Wow! It's so cool!" "She was my age when she joined? How did she do it?" Amy walked over to see what had made the girls so excited; she then stopped and blinked a few times. There it was her trusty, powerful Piko Piko hammer. Amy stood there in disbelief as she watched girls stopping and gazing up at her hammer with admiration in their eyes. "Who know I had fans?" Amy said to herself, wiping away a tear. Just then two boys walked over to see what the girls were looking at.

"It's just a hammer, what's the big deal about it?" One said out loud from the girls to hear, the other boy snickered in his hand. "It's not just a hammer it's magic and Amy Rose is the only one who know how the use it." answered a young purple hedgehog, her hands on her hips. "Yeah right it's magic." Said the snickering boy. "Yeah, I bet that's not even the real one." The other boy continued. "It is so real!" The purple girl challenge. "Okay, prove it." The boy said grinning. "How the only person who could make it disappear is Amy Rose." "Not my problem." Amy had enough of the boy's rude behavior and quickly looked around to see if anyone was watching and hid be hide a pillar.

Across the room Sonic stood next to Sally as she talked to the media. Bored of just standing there he gazed around the room, enjoying how everyone seem to be having fun. Just then his eyes fell on women with a leopard print scarf over her head with two pink ears stinking out of them. He tried to see her eyes but her sunglasses hid them, her long brown coat hide her clothes and her long heeled boots hided her legs. Sonic wonder for a minute what this mysterious women was staring at, then he saw the group of girls in front of Amy's hammer auguring with two boys. _"Could she be?" _"Hey Sal, I'll be right back." Sally nodded to him as she continued talking. Sonic walked towards the women to see if she really was who he thought she was. Just then he jump be hide an exhibit when he saw Amy looking around, when looked to see what she was doing he saw her run be hide a pillar. He step out and walked a little bit closer when, _SNAP. _The two boys yelp as the girls cheer when the cloud of smoke inside the case relived a missing hammer. Sonic smiled and look to where the woman was and saw that in her hand was the weapon. She was also smiling as she saw the boys run away, and the girls laughing. She waited for the girls to leave and when she thought that one was watching quickly ran over to the case to put her hammer in its new home. "That was fun, thank you my old friend." She whispered to it as she closed the case. She sighed deeply and turned to leave. Sonic watched her pass him, _same old Amy, _he thought to himself, but felt a twinge of sadness as he walked back over to Sally.

Sally was shaking hands the media people and turned to Sonic as he continued to walk to her. "Finally that's over with; I thought they would never stop." Sally said cheerfully as she kissed Sonic on the cheek. "Yeah, but you and Vanilla did a great job on the place." Sonic said wrapping his arm around her waist. "Thanks, I glad that everyone made it." "Not everyone." Sonic said sighing; Sally looked up at her lifelong love and nodded. "I know, I did send her an invite, I was hoping she would come. Especially since her hammer is one of our most popular exhibits." Sally explained as she look over at a new group of girls gathering around the magic girl's weapon. Sonic kissed Sally on her cheek and turned to leave; Sally raised an eyebrow and asked where he was off to. Sonic just replied "Just a quick run, I'll see you at the castle."

Xxxx

Sonic ran outside the building unnoticed and stopped by the parking lot to switch shoes. He hated boots but it pleased Sally and everyone else. Taping his new red shoes he took off to work off the stress of his new life. He was happy to be finally settling down with Sally, heck he was happy to be finally rid of Eggman and all other bad guy, it was the pressure of royal life that was getting him down. He was grateful whenever he got to run of like this like he used to. Usually he doesn't have a destination in mind but today he decided to stop by one of his old haunts that was actually close by.

Amy drove her rental on an old road; she was going to make one last stop before heading to her hotel. When she was sure that she was close to where she wanted to go she pulled the car over and got out. Carefully not to trip in her heeled boots she walked down a tree covered hill and when she walked out of the trees she saw a big stone with a sign on it saying, Knothole. Amy touched the stone and walked around it to look out at the big field where the old town of Knothole used to stand. Grass was now growing and baby tress where scattered everywhere. Amy closed her eyes to remember what it all had look liked before Eggman had come along to burn it to the ground. She remember where every house was, where every food stand stood and where the castle laid. She remember wakening up early so that she could rush to her window to Sonic take off for his daily run. She remembered how her heart would get a quick rush as he speed by her house in a flash, sometimes waving to her as he passed. "Good times weren't they?" Amy eyes flew opened as looked to see that blue blur was standing right next to her, looking out at the flied.

XXXX

Sonic said nothing as Amy looked at him in wonder, not believing that they were alone, eight years ago she would have killed for a moment like this. "I remember that my house was over there by some tress and every morning I would go for a run and pass by a house with a very special girl. She would be there every morning looking out her window and I would pass by so don't I wouldn't disappoint her. Funny, because I ended up doing that." Amy looked down, pulling out a handkerchief to wipe her weeping eyes, "I positive that she that somehow she wasn't, somehow she knew." Amy said slowly. "Are you all right miss?" Sonic asked, looking concern. "Fine, it's just the cold air. These glasses don't help much with the wind." Amy lied. "Oh," Sonic said smiling down at her, "I guessed your right about her but still I had hope that she would be here today, you see I haven't seen or heard from her in eight years." "Long time."Amy commented. "Yeah, it a long time. I guess was hoping to find out if she was happy and if she could ever find it in her heart to forgive me."

Amu looked at him with surprised and asked, "For what?" "For giving her a chance." Sonic said bluntly. Amy stepped back and shaking her head, "But what good would that do? I if I'm not mistaken you highness," Sonic winced at the title "I thought that your heart belonged to the princess." Sonic nodded "Yes but still sometimes not even the heart knows what it wants, sometimes it only becomes clear when something or someone is gone." Amy and Sonic looked at each other for a moment; Amy could feel her knees feeling wake and her face burring with pink. It was only the cold metal around her finger that reminded her of her place, so not to tempt faith she gave a quick bow and said "Good day your highness." Sonic swallowed hard as he watched her head back to her car, wondering if it was better not to have said anything. But a deep feeling of regret caused him to call out to her making her stop. "I know it's you Amy Rose, please just talk to me." Amy sighed, tears falling out of her eyes; she looked up at the sky hoping that dive intervention would could to her aid and make this all go away. But she just wasn't that lucky. "Sonic it's okay, I'm over you. I'm a married woman now and as they say 'if it could have been it would have been.' So don't worry about me."

She then turned around and asked "You saw me with my hammer didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did, I saw the whole thing. I even watched you leave, but I didn't think you would be out here." Amy nodded and happen to look down at his feet and said giggling "Don't you think your shoes clash with you uniform?" Sonic looked down and blushed, "Well those boots aren't the best running shoes you know." Amy laughed, Sonic looked at her confused. "I'm sorry Sonic it's just that I never thought that you would change and somehow you didn't." Sonic smiled at her as he rubbed his neck saying "Yeah well some things die hard. So when did you get married?" "Three years ago." Sonic nodded, Amy hugged herself trying to stay warm. Sonic saw that she was starting to shake and offered to walk her to her car.

They walked together in silent, when Amy almost tripped Sonic swopped her into her arms and carried her. "I can walk you know." Amy stated irritably. "Yeah, but not on these stilts." Sonic said graining at her. "At least I don't clash, _your highness._"

"All right missy no need to rub it in, you know I can't stand tittles."

"Well that's what happens when you marry a princess, poor Sally I feel sorry for her already."

"Hey! I would have you know that she is still crazy about me!"

"Oh sure she is." Amy said teasing Sonic. "All right that's it!" Sonic stopped and began tickling Amy. The pink girl squirmed in his arm, trying to get away. "No! Sonic! Stop! Hahaha! No fair." Sonic set her down on her feet so that he wouldn't drop her but continued his attack. "Sonic!" "Not till you say sorry!" Sonic said as he wrapped an arm around her. "Never!" Amy squealed, she then used one leg to trip Sonic, but he held her so tight that she also went down. The two struggled on the ground, rolling and laughing. Sonic then pinned Amy to the earth, his cheeks flushed with excitement. "Well are you going to say it?" He asked Amy struggled against him but he had her arms pinned down over her head and his legs held her own down as well. Feeling defeated she said "Fine, I sorry." Sonic bend down closer to her face, Amy gasp wondering what he was doing. A more serious look appear on his face and he got so close to her face that she could feel his breath brushing against her. "Now say that you love me." He whispered. Amy looked at him dreamy eyed and whispered, "I will always love you, Sonic the Hedgehog."

Sonic couldn't stop himself; he knew it was wrong, so terribly and morally wrong. But just like a kid doing something bad, he didn't care and Amy was the same. All guilt washed away as she wrapped herself around the boy she had loved for all her life. Theirs kisses were deep and passionate; Sonic thought that he could never get enough of her sweet taste. Just the smell of her was making him dizzy with lust; the cold air around them disappeared. Amy gasp and moaned as Sonic started kissing her neck and trailing down to her breast. Amy felt her back arching from the pleasure he was giving her, her hands griping his quills. Sonic felt the need for her lips and used his hand to grab the back of her head to bring his face closer to his. Amy felt his tongue enter her mouth and she moaned as her eyes closed. She suddenly felt a cold wind brushed against her skin as Sonic pulled away. She looked down and saw that her coat was open, reviling her v-neck green dress. She shivered, but not because of the cold, Sonic hands slide up and down her body, rubbing every curve and teasing her. She knew what she wanted but felt too weak to say it, Sonic look at her with loving eyes and said gently, "Amy, you're not just beautiful, you're a goddess." Amy swallowed hard, trying to say thank you but the words never made it out of her mouth. "Amy, do you want me to," Amy shook her head at him, knowing what question was and throwing her fear and guilt out the window. Sonic smiled warmly and took her in to his arms once more.

XXX

As Amy pack her things away for the journey home, she blushed every time her mind reminder her about want she did and how for the first time she…

Amy shook her head saying "Enough! You're Happily married and he is getting married. It was nice but no more." She look down sadly at her suite case saying "No more." That was what she had said to Sonic when they finally made to her car. "What?" "Sonic I can't, I can't do this Sally or to Daniel, it's not fair to them." "I know Amy, but maybe it's not too late." "Yes it is. It's way too late. Sonic you can't keep running and I have to grow up." Sonic sighed as he looked away from Amy; he sighed again and said "Your right. But you are coming tomorrow right." When Amy shook her head Sonic cursed and said "Amy look I'm sorry for getting carried away but you can just throw away our friendship." "Sonic, I can't be a part of your life, not after what happened." "I thought you like it." "I loved it and that's why it all ends here." Sonic nodded saying "Maybe if we're lucky we'll," Amy looked down, blinking back tear, "see each other again." Amy nodded and meet his shining sad eyes and said "Maybe." Sonic drew her in for one last kiss, and Amy just let her tear fall.

Amy walked down the aisle looking for her seat. Thankfully the cart she was in was nearly empty and one sat next to her. Daniel would be in for a surprise that night especially since she was supposed to be back Sunday night. The big buzz around the city of New Mobotroplois was the party that night at the castle. She stared out the window as the train pulled away from the station. Her eye closed as her past floated away from her and her old dreams laid to rest.

XXX

July 18, the sun shone freely showing no mercy. A tried new mama laid happily in her bed as the air conditioning kept her nice and cooled. The nurse sat next to her but her attention was on the television, in the room a baby happily fed from his mother. Amy paid no attention the flashing pictures on the screen, not even when the new King and Queen walked out of the church. The nurse wiped her eyes and looked over to the pair "My you are fast learner." "Thanks, I was worried that I would never get it." "Are you kidding you were meant for this role!" Amy looked at the new father and smiled. Daniel kissed Amy on her cheek and his newborn son. "White fur, just like is daddy, but what's with the eye's little guy?" he asked the little babe. Amy as we all know had emerald and Daniel's eyes were a sapphire blue, the nurse just shook her head saying, "Just one of those wild cards." Amy remained silent as the baby looked up at her with golden eyes. Amy didn't know for sure who was the real father but also didn't care, as long as he was her little man, she will be okay. The little baby smiled at his mother as she whispered, "My silver." The baby eyes shined with understanding and laughter.


End file.
